testing
by pheelyfan
Summary: testing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Phil of the Future fanfic, not the best but I like it. I hope you all enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it too. 3 Amy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future, or any of the characters. lol**

_Good evening Pickford! I'm Angela Marino, and this is the 6 o' clock news. Today we continue our coverage of the jewelry thief prowling around Pickford. Stay tuned for all the details._

Phil stared at the TV screen, suddenly noticing the reporter. Her nose, her blonde hair – wait, everything about her – reminded him of Keely for some reason. He had been thinking about Keely a lot lately. Their relationship had really taken off in the past few months, and to him it seemed like they were more than just friends.

Completely in a daze thinking about Keely, Phil didn't realize the phone was ringing until Pim shoved it in his face. "PHIL! Wake up," she said, waving the phone in front of his face and blocking the TV. "It's your girlfriend!"

Phil made a face at Pim after she turned around to go back to her room. She had been up in her room for a while. Probably plotting to take over the world as usual, he thought.

"Hey Phil!" Keely greeted him, sounding as enthusiastic as usual. "Valentine's Day is coming in a few weeks. Well I was just wondering… do you want to go to the Valentine's Day dance? As friends."

"Sure," Phil answered, smiling. "Umm… speaking of Valentine's Day… I have something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" Keely asked.

"Uh… never mind. I forgot what I was gonna say. Bye."

"Okay, bye then, I guess. See you at school tomorrow."

Phil hung up. _What was I thinking? I really wanted to tell her I like her as more than a friend. Well, I guess it's okay… it probably would have been better to say it in person anyway._

"So, what were you gonna tell her? You love her or something?" Pim said loudly as she stormed down the stairs with an evil grin on her face.

"What?" Phil screamed. "You were listening to me on the other phone again?" He jumped up off the couch and chased Pim around the house. Pim dodged into her room and locked the door just as Phil was about to attack. "My domination of the world begins with Phil," she said with an evil cackle.

_Man, I really do like Keely more than I thought I did. Pim definitely notices_, Phil thought. _I've got to tell her sooner or later._


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a few weeks later, and Valentine's Day is right around the corner :)**

**(sorry about short chapters. I hate writing long ones. lol)**

Keely stood by her locker, talking to Via. They were gossiping about some kid who farted in math class, but Keely was really thinking about Phil. She didn't know why she had been thinking so much about Phil lately. She had started daydreaming during a test and failed it. _Why have I been daydreaming about my best friend? That's just… weird. We're just friends, even if he is kinda cute…_

"Keely! Snap out of it," Via said, snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face. "What's up? You've been acting strange lately."

"Strange? Really?" Keely replied. "I've been acting normally. Not daydreaming or thinking about Phil every second of the day… woah, did I just say that?"

"So that's it. Umm, I thought you guys were friends?"

"Well, we are. But, I don't know how to explain it, but he's always there for me, and I feel like we really…"

Keely was interrupted by Phil tapping on her shoulder. "I've been looking for you," he said. "Come on, we're going to be late for history."

Keely suddenly felt nervous. Did Phil hear what she just said? Did he know she had been talking about him? Blushing, she said goodbye to Via and walked to her history class with Phil.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow," Keely said as the bell rang, reminding them that they were late. "I can't wait for the dance!"

"Yeah, me either", Phil replied as they walked into history. They sneaked into their seats without the teacher noticing.

Keely sat behind Phil, and she couldn't help but think about him with his head in front of her for forty-five minutes. She took out a piece of paper to write a note, but crumpled it up before she wrote anything. She would tell him how she felt at the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow. Keely began daydreaming again, and wasn't paying attention at all when the teacher called on her.

"Keely, for the third time, when was the Declaration of Independence signed?" Mr. Dosby asked.

"Uhh… asparagus?" Keely answered. The class burst into laughter.

"Keely, this is the fifth time this week you've been half asleep. Come here for detention tomorrow after school."

"But – but I didn't – do anything!"

Phil jumped in to defend his friend. "Why are you giving Keely detention when Joe's been sleeping all year and hasn't gotten in trouble once?"

Not knowing what to say about the Joe situation, Mr. Dosby replied, "You're getting detention as well. And Keely, I'll make sure you don't go to that dance tomorrow. You've been very disrespectful to me and my class this past week!"

Keely slunk back in her seat and sighed. She had been looking forward to the dance for weeks. She had a dress picked out and she had been wondering if she would gather up the nerves to kiss Phil… Now everything was ruined, all because of her stupid history teacher.

Phil turned around in his seat. "Sorry, Keel. I tried."


End file.
